fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggers of Darkness (book)
Daggers of Darkness is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Luke Sharp, illustrated by Martin McKenna and originally published in 1988 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 35th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032675-8). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background Blurb The book begins with the player being attacked by an assassin and scratched by a Death Spell Dagger. The player must travel to the Great Throne to defeat the evil Chingiz, handing back the dagger to defeat its magic. This book features the second appearance of the wizard Astragal, who is a recurring character in Luke Sharp's books. The player must collect Medallions during this adventure. The player must go through trials to obtain these. Like many of Luke Sharp's books, there is a large emphasis on random dice rolls, obtaining one of the Medallions even involves a kind of board game. Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules Daggers of Darkness features the attribute of poison which marks the spread of the poison from the Death Spell Dagger. On the Character Sheet this is represented by a human figure divided into 24 units. Throughout the game the player is instructed to mark off these units to show the spread of the poison, and all 24 units shaded represents death at the hands of the poison. In effect this is simply another way of measuring time during the playing of the game. The game also features several Medallions which can be collected. A player who possesses one can walk away from a total of 3 combat encounters that they have lost. If the player chooses to do this (instead of dying at the hands of their combatant and restarting the adventure from the beginning) the player can restore their stamina score to 4, as well as reducing their skill and luck scores by 1 point each, and marking off 3 poison units. Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions *6 Gold Coins *Death Spell Dagger *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations Intertextual References *Astragal from Chasms of Malice returns, the region of Kazan in Khul being the area directly to the west of Gorak which is where Chasms of Malice was set. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Bane of Chingiz *Adana-Broussah *Aggellatha *Alkis Fearslicer *Astragal *Beshbalik *Bhoriss Canterstrike *Bithymian Vetch *Chingiz - Vizier *Chogum *Drukkah *Eleonora *Flaxwort *Geronicus *Mandrake Wolfsbane *Meghan-na-Durr *Omorphina *Segrek *Sigismuh - Necromancer *Urgenj *Zaranj Locations *Bogomil *Bogomil Deeps *Dead Man's Chest *Drago's Gate *Gorak *Greater Ilkhans *Hulugu *Kazan *Kazilik *Kelther *Khul *Korkut *Lesser Ilkhans *Mavra Khomata *Owlshriek Forest *River Dart *River Djimatos *River Swordflow *Sharrabbas *Torrez *Uruz *Yigenik Encounters *Bandits *Black Bull *Bollema *Bonecrusher *Dark Elf *Dark Monster *Dark Warrior *Dungeon Delvers *Elkiem *Fangtigers *Gargoyle *Giant Spider *Gnarled Oak *Goblins - Marsh/Regular *Gremlins *Greyeagles *Grypfalconp *Gryphawk *Grypvulture *Hellhounds *Horned Devil *Kazalik Dragons *Kazanid Guards *Khomatad *Lifesucker *Mamlik Assassin *Marauders *Maze Fiends *Maze Warrior *Minotaurs - Regular/Uruz *Necromancers *Ogres *Orcs - Executioner/Guardian/Regular/Sniffer *Panthers *Ruffians *Screecher *Skuluggi *Snow Leech *Trolls - Bandit/Regular/Stone *Urgenj *Wolfhounds *Yigenik Rider *Zizzadek Further Notes Dedication To the Return of the Hero with help from Colin Meikle, Michael Bishop, Karl Johan Durr Sorenson and A.I.B. See Also *''Chasms of Malice'' *''Fangs of Fury'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Star Strider'' External Links *Character Sheet References * * * Daggers of Darkness 35